Chronicle
Introduction Chronicle (or as most call him, Chrono) is not really any species in paticular but is currently taking on the form of a Charmeleon. He will sometimes have flashbacks to what he thinks is his previous life, but either way few know of his actual past. Personality Chrono is typically unsure of everything and often doubts himself, although this feeling is usually dispersed with his friends' reassurance. Has a slight interest for puns (even though he's not very good at making them) and sometimes has a random spasm. On rare occasions, he literally says what pops into his head, which is either the cause or effect of being bipolar. Quotes *"Hello." When he greets his friends. *"Hey." When his friends greet him. Theme(s) Main Features Ability *Blaze Attacks *Fire Fang *Flame Burst *Slash *Flamethrower Held Item *Twisted Spoon Items Inventory *'Umbrella '- Protection from the elements. *'Rope '- Useful for climbing. *'Purple Sunglasses '- These are sunglasses, and they're purple. *'Headphones (with Music Player)' - Let's me listen to songs, see the list here. *'Portable PC '- Just a normal laptop. *'Baseball' - A throwable projectile meant to be thrown at friends. *'X-Ray Goggles' - A pair of goggles that, as of now, can see through: **Ceramic Material *'Yo-yo' - Does nothing as of now (besides be a regular yo-yo). *'Camera Juju' - Can take a picture from any point in time. *'Magic Cue Ball Juju' - Makes predictions like a Magic Eight Ball but with excellent accuracy, but lacks a portal on which to view the prediction. *'Lollipop Juju Shards' - A lollipop broken into small shards by Chrono throwing it against a rock. Licking it converts you into Trickster Mode, although the urge to lick it is no longer irresistible. Weapons Mystite Katana '''- A katana very finely crafted out of an ore called Mystite. It's not very powerfu at the moment, but Chronicle can focus energy into it to upgrade it. Current Upgrades: *Attack: +0 *Speed: +0 *Blocking Power: +0 *Sharpness: +0 *Elemental Power: +0 *Current Element: Normal '''Wavelength Pistol - A magnum that shoot orbs surrounded by energy (resembling cueballs) and bolts of electricity. Tends to malfunction and electrocute the user instead. Cue Ball Mode (above) and Bolt Mode (below) are both shown in the picture. Current Upgrades: *Cue Ball Energy: +0 *Cue Ball Trail: +0 *Cue Ball Trail Element: Normal *Bolt Potency: +0 *Bolt Stun: +0 *Blade Sharpness: +0 Relationships *Creep: None yet *Dew: Friend, Item Maufacturer *Ice: Friend *Karo: Friend *Kato: Friend *Nermal: None yet *Ninja: Friend, Friendly Rival *Silver: Best Friend, Friendly Rival Trivia *His favorite number is 8. *He is Level 46. *Despite how sharp they are, oven mitts really render his claws useless. *For unknown reasons, he likes to lick blood. **His blood is cyan colored. *He uses an eight instead of a colon for eyes in his faces like this: 8| *In times of dire need (like falling into an incinerator), he can grow wings. Obviously, the usefullness of this ability automatically means that he cannot control this ability. OBVIOUSLY. *When he sleeps, he can travel through dream bubbles/different chats. *He disapproves of breaking the fourth wall (even though it was just broken by mentioning it directly). *At some point in time, he discovered that everyone has an "inventory dimension" even if they don't use it. Really, it's just a pocket dimension that conveniently follows you around. Pictures Music Player Playlist Homestuck *Homestuck - Beatdown (Saxophone Remix) | Looped Version *Homestuck - Heir Conditioning | Looped Version *Homestuck - Sunslammer | Looped Version *Homestuck - Fuchsia Ruler | Looped Version *Homestuck - Crustacean | Looped Version *Homestuck - Sburban Jungle | Looped Version *Homestuck - The La2t Frontiier | Looped Version *Homestuck - MeGaLoVania | Looped Version *Homestuck - Descend | Looped Version *Homestuck - Blackest Heart (With Honks) | Looped Version *Homestuck - Cascade (Only during dramatic fights.) | Looped Version Megaman *Megaman 2 - Wily Castle 2 | Looped Version *Megaman 2 - Crash Man's Theme | Looped Version *Megaman 2 - Metal Man's Theme | Looped Version *Megaman 9 - Tornado Man's Theme | Looped Version Touhou *Touhou - U.N. Owen Was Her? | Looped Version Real Life *Bill Haley - Rock Around the Clock | Looped Version The Legend of Zelda *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Molgera's Theme | Looped Version *The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks - Main Theme | Looped Version Pikmin *Pikmin - The Forest of Hope | Looped Version *Pikmin - The Forest Navel | Looped Version *Pikmin 2 - Wistful Wild | Looped Version *Pikmin 2 - Perplexing Pool | Looped Version Marvel Vs. Capcom *Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 - Amateratsu's Theme | Looped Version Chrono Trigger *Chrono Trigger - Main Theme | Looped Version *Chrono Trigger - Corridors of Time | Looped Version Pokemon *Pokemon Black 2/White 2 - Battle Theme | Looped Version Banjo Kazooie *Banjo Kazooie - Intro Theme | Looped Version Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog - Green Hill Zone | Looped Version *Sonic the Hedgehog - Star Light Zone | Looped Version *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 - Emerald Hill Zone | Looped Version *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 - Chemical Plant Zone | Looped Version *Sonic Generations - Chemical Plant Zone (Classic) | Looped Version